Second First Impression
by romionefan4eva
Summary: After a freak accident,Hermione has hit her head hard and her memory is a bit hazy. The thing is, she she thinks she hates Ron.Even though everyone tells her she's confused,Hermione is set on hating him.Can Ron make her like him?Can he make her love him?
1. Chapter 1

The day was calm, sunny, warm, and breezy, perfect conditions for Quidditch tryouts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked towards the Quidditch Pitch in silence. Harry and Ron were both nervous about tryouts, for Harry was conducting him and Ron's keeping skills were about to be tested. Hermione, on the other hand, was just looking forward to watching them. As they passed Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Parvati suddenly nudged Lavender, and they both giggled as Lavender gave Ron a wide smile. Ron hesitantly returned it, but even so, he became more self-conscious of himself and turned his walk into a strut. This sickened Hermione and lit jealous in her like a fire. She walked away coldly to sit in stands without another word to Ron.

A half hour later, Ron was sitting alone in the stands, clutching his broom nervously. The Chaser tryouts were still going on, and Ron still had to endure Beater tryouts before it was his turn for Keeper tryouts. He noticed Hermione, too, was sitting alone. Actually, she seemed to be talking to a burly boy Ron knew by sight as Cormac McLaggen, but she was still not with a friend. The only reason Ron wasn't with her now was he was mad Hermione did not wish him good luck. He decided to get past this and go talk to her.

"So, when are going to see some wicked Granger Quidditch skills?" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said suddenly. "You definitely won't see me playing Quidditch today. I'm so bad at it."

"I know, that's why it's cute." He said, and Hermione blinked at him before smiling.

"No matter how cute I look, I would never tryout out. I have no skills and it's embarrassing."

"Won't you please tryout?" He begged, sitting down next to her.

"Are you actually trying to make me consider it?" She laughed.

"Yes! Come on, it will be fun."

"Ron, please. Fun for me is reading a book." She sighed. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Oh, all right. You'll have fun playing Quidditch, you'll be taking part in something people actually care about instead of something like _Hogwarts, a History,_ and you'll get to spend time with me!" He said happily.

The 'spend time with Ron part' pretty much had bought Hermione. "What would position would I try out for?" She asked curiously.

"Well, as the Chaser tryouts are already going on, I'd say that's out. The Beater tryouts are next, but I doubt you can fly, hold a beater's bat, and avoid and hit bludgers-

"Which one's the bludger?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Merlin, have we got a lot of work to do! Well, I say you try out for Keeper. That way, we'll be together, and you'll make me even look like a better player." He laughed.

When the Keeper tryouts were called out, Ron and Hermione walked down, Hermione clutching a school broom.

"Hermione, what are you doing down here?" Harry asked, surprised. "This is for players only!"

"Hermione's trying out." Ron said proudly.

"Hermione, come on. You don't even like Quidditch." Harry said.

"Well then is it that big of a deal that she wants to try out for fun?" Ron asked.

"It'll just be a waste of time." Harry noted.

"She'll have fun wasting it." Ron replied.

"Alright, Ron, Hermione, go to the opposite ends of the rings." Harry yelled. "McLaggen, you're next."

"Wait, we're not going to be together?" Hermione said in a high-pitched voice. "What am I going to do without you, Ron?! I'll make a fool of myself!"

Ron pulled her into a hug. "Just make sure you don't steal my spot." He joked.

Harry blew his whistle. "Ron! Hermione! Stop doing, er, stop doing… inappropriate things! Get in the air!"

Ron and Hermione kicked off and flew around the pitch. Hermione was struggling, and Ron lagged behind to help her.

"Ron! Stop it! If you keep helping me, you'll look like you're as slow as I am! Go ahead and show them what you're made of!" She laughed.

With one last smile, Ron sped up, and eventually overlapped Hermione.

"Alright, you two, now get to the hoops!" Harry commanded. In a minute's time, the rest of the team was playing against Ron and Hermione like a real game. Hermione missed her first three goals. Ron saved his first three. Hermione responded with a mock bow at his fourth and impressive save. She missed her fourth save, and Ron gave her a shrug and a smile. Hermione could see Katie Bell coming towards her with the Quaffle. She looked at Ron. He gave her a thumbs up and a smile. She smiled back, and forgot where she was. Hermione was lost in his eyes. His smile made her melt. She thought of nothing else as she looked at him, and that was why she was late to hear all the screaming. Ron's smile turned to a look of horror, and he pointed to her left. Hermione looked, but it was too late. A bludger was soaring towards her at full speed. In a blink of an eye she saw it, and in a blink of an eye she saw nothing.

Ron saw the bludger coming towards her. He saw it make contact with her, right at her head. He saw her fly backwards and hit the middle hoop before starting to descend. Ron sped up on his broom. He was going faster, faster, but Hermione was falling, falling. And even before she hit the ground, even before Ron was halfway towards her he knew it was no good. He could do nothing, nothing.

* * *

I'm gong to visit Hermione again, do you want to come?" Ron asked Harry as they walked down the deserted corridor.

"Ron, why are you going? It's pointless. It's been four days, and she's still unconscious. When she wakes up, she's not going to remember that you visited her body in the Hospital Wing. You might as well be talking to those flowers you left her." Harry said persuasively.

"Harry, you don't get it, do you?" Ron laughed grimly. "It's my fault she's in there! I persuaded her too let her tryout! I fought with you to give her a chance, even though it wouldn't matter! And, she was staring at me, keeping her eyes off the bludger and at me instead before she was hit! It's all my fault! What if she never wakes up?!"

"She will, Ron, just give it a few days-

"What if she's not the same?! What if she's lost her memory, or is completely clueless, or, or, you just don't know how much stress I'm under! You don't know the possibilities, or the danger she's in!"

"Ron, it's not you're fault. And it seems like you're in more danger of hurting yourself than she's in danger of a long-term head injury." Harry said, patting him on the back.

"Whatever. I'm going to see Hermione, whether she knows it or not." He said coldly.

"Hey, Ron, seriously, ask Madame Pomfrey to give you something to make you feel better. You look kind of ill." It wasn't the first time that Harry had suggested that he wasn't looking well. Ron had looked pale and sickly ever since Hermione had had her freak accident. And more than once when Ron came to visit Hermione Madame Pomfrey had thought he was sick, even though he said he was just visiting. More than once people had told Ron to calm down, for his temper had been very high the past few days. Ron had also gotten a dentition for slugging Malfoy because he made fun of Hermione. When Hermione was in the accident, Ron didn't leave her side until Madame Pomfrey kicked him out. He spent all of Sunday at the Hospital Wing by her bed, and stayed by her every day after school. He had done not much else, besides classes and sitting and watching Hermione.

"Okay." He said, nodding, and started to walk away.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said, and Ron turned around. "You a great friend, you know. You really care about her."

"I know." He croaked.

"And she's gonna be okay, mate. I know it. And let's just say I think she'll be pretty impressed that you devoted all your time to her unconscious body." Harry said reassuringly with a knowing smile and a wink.

"Thanks mate." Ron said.

"Just don't be late for Quidditch practice!" Harry laughed, and Ron joined in, until they heard a familiar voice cry, "Harry!"

Ron did a double take. There was Hermione, running towards him. She was okay. She was healthy. She was safe. A weight seemed to be lifted off his chest. Ron smiled and outstretched his arms, but Hermione ran passed him. "Harry!" Hermione yelled yet again, and ran right into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hermione!" Harry said, surprised and overwhelmed. "You're feeling better, I see?"

"I'm really well, thanks!" She said brightly, letting go of him. "I was shocked to find out its Wednesday night, though!"

Harry and Ron laughed, although Ron noticed she had not even acknowledged he was there yet. "And, is there anything different?" Harry said. "Do you have any side effects?"

"Well, my memories a little hazy but besides that it's okay. I mean, it's just things like I can't remember my fourth birthday."

"Oh, great." Harry said happily. "Ron here was worrying about you."

Hermione now turned around to face Ron. "Welcome back, Hermione." He said, smiling, and coming towards her to give her a hug.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" She said loudly, putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" He said, taken aback.

"You know, Ron! So tell me! What's the rude, hidden joke in that?!" She yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron said nervously, with a half glance at Harry, who was looking bemused. "I have no idea what you're problem is, but obviously something happened with you're when you were whacked in the head!" He said hotly.

"Something happened to me? Ron, I'm the one who has put up with all your abuse for six years! And, now after I almost died, I've come to learn I'm sick of it! I'm going to stick up for myself for once!"

"Hermione, what the heck are you talking about!? I'm you're best friend!"

"Best friend, don't make me laugh, Ron Weasley! I absolutely hate you! And you absolutely hate me!" Hermione screeched.

"Hermione, something must have gone wrong when you hit your head. You forgot we were best friends. It's okay, I understand." He said calmly, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She said savagely, hitting his hand. "I know what you're trying to do, Ron! You and I have hated each other since first year. Now, I'm older and much prettier than I used to be, and so now you want a fresh start! You want a second first impression! You want to go out with me because I'm pretty, and are jumping at the chance, because you think the new me will forget how I feel about you! Well, Ron, it's you're unlucky day, because I still hate you!"

"Hermione, it's not like that!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, don't lie, Ron! I don't want to hate you even more!" She said fiercely.

"Hermione, I think you've got it all wrong! Ron's you're best friend!" Harry said.

"No, I think you have it wrong, Harry! Actually, it's not you're fault, Ron's probably making you play along with his little scheme!"

"Hermione, don't you remember anything? C'mon, just think, half you're brains filled with memories of me." Ron said persuasively.

"Oh, real mature, Ron! This is sick! You know my memory's a little foggy, so now you're taking advantage of me and trying to put yourself in it so you can be on my good side?" Hermione screamed.

"What about the summers you spent at my house?" He spat.

"Ginny invited me." She said simply.

"And why are you friends with my sister?!"

"I know how to make friends, Ron. It's just a coincidence it's with your sister."

"And Harry? It's just a coincidence we're both friends with him?"

"Of course it is. And Harry never usually hangs out with us together because he knows we hate each other."

"That's not true." Harry added.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this. I'm going to go meet Ginny." She said, and stormed off.

There was an awkward pause. "Tough break, man." Harry said bracingly. "She'll come around. Give it a good night's sleep. Or a few days. Injuries like these take time to heal."

"I messed her up, permanently." Ron said slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common room, her spirits were not as high as she would have liked because of her latest run-in with Ron. The one thing that did cheer her up, though, was seeing her friend, Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, running up and hugging her. "You're okay! How are you feeling?"

"I'm really good. " Hermione said.

"You sound kind of… distracted." Ginny noted.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just had another run-in with Ron." Hermione said airily.

"Ooh, what happened?" Ginny said jokingly, nudging her. "Did he confess his undying love for you, and explain that because he was so worried about you, he's been a real pain in the arse ever since you've been hurt. And he really was. His temper was as short as a fuse."

"What are you talking about?! Undying love, horrible moods because he's worried about me? That's not the Ron Weasley I know!" Hermione said.

"What are you talking about? Ron's you're best friend!" Ginny said.

"Oh, not you too." Hermione moaned.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"You're part of this theory of Ron-Weasley-is-my-best-friend. It's sickening." Hermione said dismally.

"But he is!" Ginny said indignantly.

"Ginny, let me make this quite clear. I don't care what Harry says, you say, and especially what Ron says, but Ron Weasley and I have not and will not ever be friends. I absolutely loathe him. He's cruel, rude, insensitive, arrogant, vile, and greedy. The list could go on longer but I don't want to make this conversation uncomfortable because he's you're brother. I'm sorry that's how I feel about him, but that shouldn't stop us from being friends." Hermione said harshly.

Ginny blinked and stared at her for a moment. "Hermione, were there any side-effects when you hit you're head? Like losing your memory, for instance?"

"Not really. I mean, memory's a bit foggy, but that's about it." She said casually. "I remember things, but sometimes I don't remember details. For example I remember taking my History of Magic O.W.L., but I don't remember what I got on it. And I don't remember getting hit at all. I don't remember the details leading up to it, either. The last thing I remember was going down to the Quidditch pitch. I was mad at Ron for something, but I forget what. He probably insulted me, as usual. And how I got on the broom is a mystery to me. The person who thought of the idea to get me to try out should be arrested. They should've known it would lead to a disaster." She laughed.

"It was Ron." Ginny said simply.

"Oh, well that makes sense. I'll eat my words, he _should_ get arrested. I bet he forced me on the broom to make himself look better against me, or he knew I would make a fool of myself so he forced me on, or maybe he someone coaxed me into thinking I'd be good, or even put an enchantment on me so I'd try out. The cruel possibilities are endless." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Ron only put you on the broom for fun! He wanted to spend time with you! He persuaded you nicely!" Ginny protested.

"Yes, that's likely." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh, Hermione, you really are as stubborn as a mule." Ginny said. "It's going to be tough to prove to you that you really are friends with Ron."

"And even if you could, Ginny, I still can't get past how much I loathe him. Well, goodnight to you. I'm going to get started on my homework." She said, and walked away, leaving Ginny speechless.

"Have you seen Hermione yet?" Harry asked Ginny as they grabbed their brooms for Quidditch practice.

"Yes." She sighed.

"Did she tell you, er, anything odd about her feelings towards Ron?" He said in an under tone.

"Oh, definitely." Ginny said vaguely. "I'm_ sorry if he's you're brother, but I can't help but hate Ron Weasley!_" Ginny imitated in a shrill voice.

"It's just horrible, isn't it?" Harry said as they kicked off into the air and started to fly around the pitch. "But at least Hermione doesn't know how she really feels about Ron. Ron, on the other hand, is a mess. You should see him."

"Is he really bad?" Ginny asked softly.

"Bad? The poor guy didn't have the heart to come to Quidditch! I tried convincing him, I really did, but he wouldn't come. He said he wanted to resign. I let him off for the day. He feels like it's all his fault her memory's tampered in the first place. And now his best friend hates him! And on top of that, he secretly has feelings for her!"

"Aww, poor Ron." Ginny sighed.

"You should've seen him. He's just lying in his bed, and he's drawn the curtains. He does nothing but sit still, thinking. I wouldn't be surprised if he's crying right now." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Ginny said, wide-eyed.

"Why else would he have drawn the curtains?" Harry noted. "Anyway, I hope this whole thing just blows over and in the morning Hermione would know she was terribly mistaken and Ron is her friend, or her memory comes fully back, or even she just learns to forgive and forget and now accept the 'new Ron' she's come to know and become friends with him. I don't see why she can't just get past her hatred and be friends with him, it's not like she has that many or anything, and what's wrong with having more friends?"

"I hope you're right." Ginny said, and Harry blew his whistle for practice to start.

As Ron headed towards Potions the next day, he hoped things couldn't get any worse, and prayed that Hermione had come to her senses.

"I know it wasn't a dream," He huffed to Harry as they walked down the twisting stairwell to the dungeons. "Because I didn't fall asleep last night. I spent all night thinking about what a horrible person I am, and what I've done to her mind. And the fact that she hates me, yeah, that kept me up an extra few hours."

"Maybe…maybe she'll be okay. Just wait and see." Harry said slowly.

Ron and Harry were early to Potions class. So were a number of other people, including Hermione.

"There she is, just go talk to her." said Harry, nudging him. Ron walked over towards her.

"Oi, Hermione!" Ron said in her ear. Hermione jumped before turning around.

"Oh, not you again!" She groaned. "Just leave me alone! We're not friends, we never have been, and we never will be! I haven't forgotten that much."

"Yes. We. Are!" Ron said, shaking her by the shoulders.

"No. We. Aren't! And don't touch me!" She shrieked, shaking him off and hitting him.

"Weasley! Granger! What are you doing?" Slughorn said in a booming voice.

"It's not my fault, Professor, he came on to me and-

"Professor, I was just trying to explain to her-

"I don't want to hear it." He said, putting up a hand of silence. "Detention, both of you."

"D-detention?" Hermione repeated. "But, Professor, I was just defending myself, I don't deserve this! You know I'm not that kind of person!"

"It doesn't matter. I will see both of you in my office tomorrow night." Slughorn said.

"Ooh, you're even worse than I remember, Ron!" Hermione screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, come along then, everybody in!" Slughorn commanded cheerily, disregarding the fight between Ron and Hermione. Hermione shot Ron a cold look before walking in. Ron lagged behind and waited for Harry.

"Well, how do you think that went?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron, I feel so sorry for you. Just don't let it get to your head. If you just play it cool she'll come around."

Ron and Harry took their seats at their regular potions table, which was shared with Ernie Macmillan and…Hermione.

"Oh, no," She groaned. "You don't, please don't tell me you…"

"Yep." said Ron, plopping in the seat next to her.

"I'd like to move." Hermione said snobbishly, standing up and looking upon Ron like he was some kind of vermin. "Harry, will you switch seats with me?"

"And what would be the point of that? I sit next to Ron too." Harry said smartly.

"Ernie?" She said hopefully.

"I already have my caldron out." He shrugged. "I don't want to move it. Besides, you've sat in that spot the whole year, and I've sat in this one."

"I probably lost a bet." She grumbled.

Hermione got to work in silence, not even taking notice to Ron. "So, Hermione, what really happened? Did you really fall off your broom?" Ernie asked her.

"Well, I don't quite remember it, but that's the story I was told." She said, and noticed Ron was absent-mindedly pouring something into his potion, not paying attention to it as he tried to listen in.

"Are you suffering from memory loss?" Ernie asked eagerly.

"A little bit. Just minor things, you know? There's nothing too important that I can't remember, and it's not like I've forgotten who I am or who anyone else is."

Ron snorted loudly in his cauldron. "I'm sorry, is there something funny about that, Ron?" She said. "Is there something quite hilarious about a girl loosing her memory after a horrid accident? Because, really, Ron, I don't see the punch line, so why don't you share it with us?"

"No," Ron started, "It's just a little ironic that you say you remember who everyone is and you remember what's important to you, but you can't remember your _best friend_!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, turning her head to face Ernie.

"Yes you do!" Ron yelled. "Ernie, tell Hermione that we're friends."

Ernie stared at them, and Ron and Hermione were wearing an expression to kill. "You know what? I'm, er, I'm not going to get into this. I'll let you decide amongst yourselves."

Ron and Hermione glared at each other before getting back to work. There was an awkward pause for a few minutes before Ernie whispered, "So, did it hurt?"

"I expect it did, but, I don't remember it. I think as soon as the bludger came in contact with me I was out like a light, therefore unconscious. And to make matters worse, I hit the hoop and fell to the ground." Hermione recalled, and again, Ron was listening in, though he pretended to be stirring his caldron.

"Ouch." Ernie said, scrunching his face.

"I have a scar on my head, do you want to see?" Hermione said.

"Sure." Ernie said.

Hermione pulled back her hair and showed him a red bump with a large scratch on it. "Madame Pomfrey says the bump will go down, but I think the scratch is there to stay." Hermione explained.

"Where is it?" Ron asked. Hermione ignored him.

"Luckily, nobody can see it…" She went on.

"Is it right there?" He said, leaning in and faintly touching the scar.

Hermione turned on the spot, and realized she was face to face with Ron. They stared at each other for a moment, before Hermione commanded, "Get your hands off me."

Hermione had always like Arthimacy, but had never been so happy to go to it. The reason being that she couldn't wait to get away from Ron. She was so sick of him trying to be her friend, so sick of him fighting with her and so sick of Harry either trying to stay out of it or trying to prove they were friends. She just needed some time to herself. She was walking very fast; just to make sure Ron wasn't following her. She was so caught up in her thoughts and anger that she didn't noticed she was heading straight towards someone, until…

Bam! She was on the ground. Her books were spread everywhere, and a bottle of ink was leaking. Hermione rubbed her freshly-bruised elbow before she started shuffling loose papers back together. "I'm so sorry." A voice said.

"No, it was my fault." Hermione said, piling her books back up. "I was walking too fast a not paying attention. I've just had the worst day ever."

"Worse than getting hit hard in the head by a bludger?" The voice asked, and as Hermione looked up she saw it was Cormac McLaggen, a seventh-year Gryffindor she only knew by sight.

"How did you know about that?" She said.

"I was there. I was trying out for Keeper after you. You hit yourself pretty hard."

"Oh, well I hope you got the spot of Keeper." Hermione said casually.

"Nah. That stupid Weasley did. It's just because he's _friends_ with Potter." He said bitterly, and added, "His sister made the team too. Favorism, of course."

"You don't like Ron Weasley, I take it?" Hermione asked.

"No." He said slowly, slightly taken aback.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Look, I don't know if you know me, but my name's Hermione Granger." She explained.

"I do know you. I talked to you at the Quidditch Tryouts, remember?" He said.

"Actually, I don't." She confessed. "I don't remember getting hit or anything leading up to it. And after I got hit, my memory's gone slightly foggy. Now, the thing is, Ron Weasley seems to think we're best friends. And Harry and Ginny think so too. But I don't believe him, because I hate him. Have I ever been friends with Ron Weasley?"

Cormac thought for a moment. "No." He said slowly. "You do hate him. You two fight all the time, and he's really mean to you. He's probably trying to be nice to you because he wants a second chance, that git. Taking advantage of your hazy memory, what a jerk."

"But why would he do that if he hates me?" Hermione asked excitedly. Finally, someone believed her!

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Maybe because he realized what a great girl you are." Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Cormac, you are the first person who actually believes me! Thank you, Thank you! Now I know I'm not crazy!" Hermione said happily.

"So, I'll see you around, Hermione." He said as he picked up the last of his books.

"Yes, I'll see you around." Hermione smiled before walking to Arthimacy class. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

"That's it! I hate Hermione! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Ron screamed as he and Harry walked back to the common during their free period.

"No you don't," said Harry fairly, "You just hate that she hates you."

"No, I hate her! She's pure evil!" Ron roared.

"If Hermione walked up to you crying right now, begging for forgiveness, would you give it to her?" Harry asked calmly.

"Well, of course, I'm her best friend!" Ron scoffed.

"See?" said Harry, smiling.

"Oh, alright, I still care about her, but can you blame me? We're best friends." Ron said.

"But you want to be more." Harry said in an undertone.

"What's that?" Ron said.

"Nothing, nothing." Harry replied.

"What did you say?" Ron said, his voice rising. His temper had been much higher the past week.

"I just thought, that, I dunno, er, after all these years, you've come to, er, fancy Hermione?" Harry said nervously.

"Me? Fancy Hermione?" Ron gave a shaky laugh. Harry gave him a knowing look.

"Oh, alright." He sighed, eyes rolling. "I guess, after, er, spending half my life around her I've become rather fond of Hermione. I really, really, like her. And it's just killing me that she hates me! How would you feel if you're best friend, the love of your life, turned from a sweet and caring girl to a blast-ended skrewt overnight?"

"Ron, I understand what you're going through."

"No you don't." He said nastily.

"Well, why don't you just listen to me?" Harry stared. "I can give you some advice."

"What?"

"Just, just be a friend to her. If you're nice to her, then she can't possibly hate you."

"But how can I do that? Sometimes Hermione and I don't get along normally! I insult her casually! How am I supposed to not fight with her when she's insulting me and saying she hates me?" Ron yelled.

"Well, you'll just have to keep you're big mouth shut!" Harry roared.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron decided the thing he needed was help. Help with Hermione. He decided to ask the one girl he would trust with his information, Ginny.

"The thing you need to remember is Hermione is stubborn." She told him at lunch. "So if you try to hard, nothing's going to happen."

"Harry said that I should just try to be nice and be her friend." Ron said.

"Erm, yes and no. Don't go out of you're way to help her in something. Just lay low and be nice to her. And be yourself. Don't follow her around the school trying to pick fights and prove you're friends." Ginny explained.

"But I don't do that!" Ron shouted indignantly. Ginny gave him a knowing look. "It's been one day, Ginny. We've gotten into about two or three fights. That doesn't mean I follow her around like a shadow, trying to prove my friendship!" Ron protested.

"Whatever, Ron. If you want to give me sass, you can find another girl to help you. And what are your choices? Mum?" Ginny said.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"No that's better." Ginny said, smiling. She loved the power she had over Ron because he was desperate for information. "Just be yourself, be nice, and don't try to hard. Eventually she will come to you."

"Yeah, right." Ron snorted.

At his next free period, Ron decided to spend it getting some more advice. He had gotten friendly and simple advice from a best friend, sweet and sensitive advice from a girl, but now he needed advice from someone who _knew_ girls. And Ron gulped as he pulled out a piece of parchment, for he was writing for advice to the two people who knew more about girls than any guy Ron knew. They were the two people Ron had always sworn he would never tell his feelings toward Hermione to. They were also the two people who were going to mock him to eternity about his secret crush. These two people were Fred and George.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I don't think you've heard, but last weekend Hermione got in an accident. I suggested that Hermione try out for Quidditch with me for fun, and well, a bludger hit her right in the head, and she hit the middle hoop and fell to the ground. She didn't become fully conscious until Wednesday. The problem is her memory is slightly tampered. She doesn't remember everything. But the most important thing she doesn't remember is…me. I don't know why, but Hermione thinks she hates me. I've tried to tell her we're friends, so has Harry, and Ginny, and she just won't listen! We fought about it last night, in Potions class, before Potions class, (we also got a detention to serve tomorrow because of it), but she still won't believe me! Now, most of the time, I would just shrug it off, but I can't with Hermione. Now, I know you've made fun of me for years about it, and for years I've denied it, but yes, I do have feelings for Hermione. Actually, don't use this against me, but I think I'm in love with her. And she hates me! That's why I'm writing to you two, the two boys who know more about girls than a young man should. Can you give me any tips about how to get her to like me, and maybe even, dare I say, want me?_

_Love your brother, _

_Ron_

Ron unconvincingly handed Pigwigdeon the letter. He knew Fred and George were going to make fun of him, but it was worth it if they helped him get Hermione.

On late afternoon of the next day, after Ron was in a bad mood from some more fihts with Hermione, it was a delight to see Pig hooting wildly around the Gryffindor common room. He had two letters in his beak. Obviously, Fred and George had different ideas on how to get girls. Ron opened Fred's first.

_Dearest Ikkle Ronniekins,_

_Bo,y have you got yourself in one big pickle! What were you thinking, putting Hermione on a broom? Hermione and Quidditch go together like me and homework! Also, I'd like to know, do you mind if I put you and Hermione as the picture of the happy couple on our next line of day dream sequences_? _Sorry, I had to crack one joke. Anyway, I think you'd like to know a little about the art of swooning girls by Fred Weasley. Here's the deal: She had her chance. MOVE ON! If you're anything like your big brother, you'll have tons of other girls all over you. Why waste your time on one who doesn't want you? And maybe someday, she'll become jealous, and you'll already have another girl. Then she'll feel bad. But seriously, get over her! She doesn't want you. There's plenty of other fish in the sea, just dive on in!_

_Love from your brother, and Hermione (in your dreams),_

_Fred_

_P.S. If things don't work out with you and Hermione, tell her to give me a call. She really got attractive! Seriously, I wouldn't mind meeting her for a butterbeer._

Fred's advice was definitely a different take on the situation. But Ron would NEVER let Fred go near Hermione. He then proceeded to open George's letter.

_To future Mr. Granger,_

_Number 1: Oh, God! What did you possibly think could happen when you put Hermione on that broom? Hermione on a broomstick is just an accident waiting to happen. Even Trelawney could've predicted that one! Number 2: It looks like Christmas has come early for me! I found out you like Hermione! Oh Merlin, this is going to be fun! Number 3: I think it's time for you to take a leaf out of George Weasley's ways to charm witches. One word: FLIRT. Flirt every day, all the time. Use pick-up lines (the cheesier, the better!). Ask her out repeatedly. Throw stuff at her during class to get her attention. Pass her notes during class. Buy her chocolates. Show off your Quidditch muscles (like you have any, although it works for me!) Tell jokes. That's the best way I think, because if it's truly funny she can't help but laugh. Just do basically anything that's over-the-top. This way you'll get a date, and then she'll HAVE to like you._

_Hugs and kisses from your favorite brother and Hermione (you wish!),_

_George_

_P.S. You know the easiest way would probably be a love potion. I can give you a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes one for half-price! Family discount, you know…_

George's views on girls were definitely different from Fred's. And it was also exactly the thing that Ginny told Ron not to do. Whose idea should he believe? Did he even have the confidence to do some of the things George suggested? He was never much of a flirt. A love potion might be easy, but something told Ron it wasn't right. And he knew it wouldn't last forever. Well, at least George didn't want to go out with Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

F.Y.I. the song Ron sings is not an orignal, it's called'lovefool.' i got the idea from the office, where andy and jim sing this song in obnoxicious high-pitched voices for karen. if you haven't seen this show, then you should, it's the best on television.

* * *

Hermione started to walk towards the portrait hole, because she had detention in five minutes. "Hey, Hermione!" Someone called. Hermione turned around. It was Cormac McLaggen.

"Yes?" She replied.

Cormac walked over towards her. "Look, I know this sounds weird, me being a seventh year and you being a sixth year, but, I heard you were really smart, so, do you want to help me with my homework?"

Really? One of the handsomest guys in the school wanted to do homework with her (and she thought there might be a little more than homework going on) and she had detention. What were the odds?!

"Oh, Cormac, I'd really like to, and I'm really sorry, but I have detention." She whined.

"Detention? Now, I don't really know you, but that doesn't sound like Hermione Granger!" He said.

"Oh, I know. I got in a fight with Ron Weasley. He was trying to prove his friendship, _again_. Then he touched me and I hit him and Professor Slughorn saw it and now we have detention in five minutes." She explained.

"Well, I guess it's worth it if you hit Weasley." He laughed, and Hermione joined in. "Maybe another time, Hermione."

"Maybe." She sighed as he walked away.

"Ahh, Miss Granger! There you are! Now we can get started!" said Slughorn cheerfully.

"Where were you?" Ron asked rudely. "You're late."

"By two minutes." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Now, now, you two aren't going to start arguing! That's what got you here in the first place!" Slughorn scolded.

"Sorry, Professor." Ron and Hermione grumbled.

"There we go! Now, what you will be doing here tonight is simple. All you have to do is clean the potions classroom. But I want it spotless. And if you want to make it out of here fast tonight, you'll have to work together. I'll be in my office if you need me, and the door will be _open_ just so I can make sure I don't here any bickering, or else even fist fighting. Weasley, I might add Miss Granger _is _a girl, so it would be highly unjust for you to go around hitting her." Slughorn explained.

"I didn't hit her, Professor! And she started it!" Ron protested.

"I'm not saying you did, but just for future reference. Well, you best be getting started!"  
Slughorn boomed, and he walked away into his office.

Ron collapsed down into a chair and kicked his feet on the desk, arms behind his neck in a relaxed position.

"Well?" He said.

"We can start by clearing out the cupboards." Hermione said bossily.

"What if I want to start by sweeping out the floor?" Ron said, making the whole fiasco more difficult than it had to be.

"And what would be the point of that?" Hermione sneered. "Let's just clear out the cupboards, and we can go from there! That's probably the most difficult job!"

"Well, then, you can do that while I sweep the floor." Ron suggested.

"That's unfair! Then you're just doing the easy job! Let's clear the cupboards!"

"Sweep the floor!"

"Clear the cupboards!"

"Do I hear any arguing five minutes into the detention?" Came Slughorn's voice.

"No, Professor." Ron and Hermione mumbled.

"Fine! We'll clean the cupboards!" Ron sighed.

"Excellent. You can start with the far right, and I'll go to the far left." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"What if I want to clean the far left one?" Ron said annoyingly.

"Ron! You're just trying to get on my nerves! _This_ is one of the many reasons why I hate you!" Hermione yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'll take the far right." He said, recoiling slightly.

As Ron and Hermione got to work, Ron yelled, "Just wondering, why are we at the opposite ends of the room? Wouldn't it be much easier if we worked our way across?"

"That way, I don't have to talk to you." Hermione grumbled.

"Well you're going to have to try harder than that." He said happily, as he settled for the cupboard next to her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said nervously.

"Oh, just, cleaning this cabinet instead." He said casually, as he took out an empty potion flask.

"No! No! No! You're _supposed _to work over there! That way we won't bother each other."

"You're not bothering me." Ron said happily. _Oh, this was fun._

"But you're bothering me. Now go move back over there." She commanded.

"No, I think I'll stay here." Ron said cheerfully. "I like it better. It's much…hotter." Yes, he had taken some of George's advice. He had used, in a sense, a pick up line. Hermione got the drift. She rolled her eyes and sighed in disgust.

Silence followed them for a few minutes, when Ron decided he might as well have some fun. Bothering Hermione really was entertaining. It was also fun because since Hermione hated him, he didn't have to be cool and try to impress her. He could just get on her nerves. He especially loved when her cheeks flustered and her eyes dilated in anger. That was adorable.

With Hermione absolutely hating him, Ron had the confidence to do things he never would normally do. George said to be over-the-top, and that was what he was about to do.

"_Love me, Love me, say that you love me…"_ Ron sang in a high-pitched voice at the top of his lungs.

"Stop." Hermione said sternly.

_"Fool me, Fool me. Go on and fool me."_

"Seriously? You sound like a girl."

"I sound more feminine than you. _I don't care about anything but yoooouuuu."_

"Okay, now that's enough."

"Everybody now! _Love me, Love me, say that you love me!_"

"Ron, I swear-

"_Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me."_

"Take it away, Hermione!" Ron screamed.

"As if."

"I said, take it away, Hermione!"

"You wish."

"I won't stop until you, TAKE IT AWAY, HERMIONE!"

Hermione sighed. _" I don't care about anything but yoooouuu."_

Ron went into a fit of laughter and applause. "You actually did it!"

"It was a one time thing." She said dismally.

"You have a pretty voice." He complimented.

"I wish I could say the same about you."

Again they worked in silence, the only sound coming from Ron's obnoxious whistling. "Do you remember when you, Harry, and I made the Polyjuice Potion?" Ron asked her.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"Do you remember how Harry and I distracted Snape while you snuck into his office to steal potion supplies?" Ron said.

"Oh, yes." Hermione reminist.

"We should have just gotten detentions and stolen all the stuff. Look how easy it would have been!"

"I have to agree with you on that one." She said, smiling.

"Except, if we got a detention from Snape, it would have been quite different. Instead of sweeping the floor, I'd be mopping up his hair grease while you shampoo him." Ron noted, and Hermione laughed loudly. She couldn't help it. Just because she hated him, she couldn't deny it was funny.

"And instead of sorting old potion flasks and such, we'd be sorting through expired shampoo bottles. Expired shampoo bottles that have never been opened because he never washed his hair, mind you." Ron added, and Hermione laughed harder. Ron realized George was right. The best way to get a girl was humor.

After that, they attended to their work quietly, until Ron asked, "So, why were you late today?"

"Oh, Ron, it was two minutes! Is it really a big deal?" Hermione groaned.

"If you weren't late, we could've gotten out two minutes earlier!" He reminded her.

"Oh, alright, if you must know, I was talking with Cormac McLaggen. He wanted to get together and do homework, but I was stuck in detention with you." She confessed.

"What?!" Ron, whose head was inside the last cabinet as he sorted through it, banged his head. "You and McLaggen? What?"

"Is there a problem?" Hermione said.

"He's, he's, and you, you're supposed to be, Oh, Hermione he's a bad bloke! Stay away from him!" Ron stammered.

"Oh, of course you'd say that. You don't like Cormac. And he doesn't like you. That's already one thing Cormac and I have in common." Hermione said snobbishly.

"Not just because of that! Hermione, McLaggen's bad news. Just stay away from him." Ron commanded.

"You're just jealous." Hermione said.

"Me? Jealous?" Ron laughed. "As if! And, Hermione you only like him because you think he's _gorgeous._ He's supposed to be the _hottest boy in the school_."

"I don't just like him for his looks! And he's not who I think the best looking guy is!" Hermione objected.

"Oh. Who do you think the best looking guy is?" Ron asked casually, trying to hind the hopefulness.

"I don't know if this sounds weird, but honestly, your brother Fred." Hermione giggled.

Ron dropped the potion flask he was holding. "What? Fred, Fred WEASLEY?"

"Why, yes, smart one. I mean, I know George looks and acts just like him, but there was something about Fred that really attracted me. Maybe it's because he was a little flirtier." Hermione said fairly.

"Fred never flirted with you!" Ron argued.

"Yes he did." Hermione said coldly. "And how would you know anyway?"

"Because we're _best friends_!" Ron reminded her.

"Oh, don't start _that _again!" Hermione sighed.

"I'm going to keeping starting it until you believe me." He yelled.

"Look, all I'm saying, is I think Fred is very attractive. And if he's ever not busy, tell him to give me a call." Hermione said with a wink as she handed Ron a broom.

"Yeah, right." He said as he started to sweep.

The rest of the night passed by quickly, the only sounds coming from Ron's humming or whistling. When they thought they were finished, Ron and Hermione went to Professor Slughorn, who gave an inspection.

"Very good, children, very good. I seem to think that after a while, you two learned to get along quite well, or at least better than before. I mean to say, that in a little while, instead of hearing arguing I heard horrible off pitch singing." He said, and Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "Now, let me ask you this, what did you learn about each other?"

Ron and Hermione mumbled to themselves. "C'mon, then!" He boomed. "What did you learn? And something positive, I might add! You can't leave until you answer."

Hermione sighed. "I learned Ron likes to sing."

"I learned Hermione's feelings for my brother Fred." Ron grumbled.

"Very, good! Very good indeed! Now, run along then, it's getting late!" He said, and Ron and Hermione walked out.

"Where are you going?" Ron said, as Hermione darted the other way.

"Oh, the library." She confessed.

"Why?"

"So I don't have to walk back to the Common Room with you." She said simply.

"Offense taken." He said.

"Offense intended." She replied.

"And anyway, it's 11:02, the library closed at 11." Ron told her after a glance at his watch.

"And how would you know what time the library closes at?" Hermione said.

"After being around you all these years, you'd think I'd know the library's schedule." He said, and he turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh, I'm not even going to get into this one." Hermione said, walking fast to keep up with him.

"I thought you were going to the library?" Ron sneered.

"Well, change of plans. The library _is _closed. I guess I'm stuck with you." Hermione said stiffly.

"You know, if you didn't come two minutes late, maybe you could have gone to the library." Ron reminded her.

"Why do you have to keep bringing that up?" Hermione said, and they argued the whole way to the common room.

And as Hermione got ready for bed, the same words kept replaying in her head, "_Love me, Love me, say that you love me…"_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Detention was kind of a bittersweet thing. Actually, I thought it went pretty well. I used many of George's ideas. I was over-the-top and flirty. I was annoying and sang to get her attention. It was very entertaining to me, seeing her get mad. And George, you were right. Hermione laughed at my jokes. Humor is the best way to get a girl. We did have a few conversations. Here's the bad part: she still hates me, and I found out she thinks the most attractive guy is FRED! She told me to tell you to give her a call! Oh, sometimes she makes me crazy!_

_Love your brother, _

_Ron_

And again, when Ron received replies, he got two different letters. He opened George's first.

_Dear wittle Won,_

_Well, it's an improvement. At least she talked to you. I must say though, if it were me, we would have been snogging by the end of the night. But I can see that you are trying and taking my advice. And for you, that night sounds like it took a lot of hard effort, and that it was a real accomplishment. I'm so proud! Keep up the good work, kiddo._

_Love your favorite brother,_

_George_

_P.S. Hermione wanted me to tell you she thinks Fred is super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot. Oh, wait, you already knew that._

_To my favorite little brother,_

_Well, let's start with the good news for you. Congratulations, you actually talked to a girl and didn't blow it! Good for you! Math Problem: You love her, she hates you. Answer? Take my advice and MOVE ON! No matter what you did last night, she still hates you. Why wait around for her? Okay, here's the good stuff: So Hermione really thinks I'm the handsomest boy she knows! Wicked! Should I write her a letter? Or wait, when's your next Hogsmeade visit? Do you think it would be weird if I 'casually' show up and offer to buy her a drink? What do you think?_

_Love from your lover's lover,_

_Fred_

Before going off to class, Ron burned Fred's letter.

"So how did your detention with Ron go?" Ginny asked Hermione the next morning.

"You know," Hermione said thoughtfully, "Not that bad."

"Do you get along with him now?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No. I haven't changed my feelings for him, but I definitely see him in a new light." She said fairly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, slightly crestfallen.

"Well, I saw a new side to him yesterday. I mean, yes, he was very obnoxious, annoying, and difficult, but at the same time he was kind of…fun. We talked a little, laughed a little, and I learned Ron likes to sing, and he's very bad at it." Hermione explained.

"What do you mean? Ron doesn't sing!" Ginny laughed.

"Well, that's what I heard come out of his mouth. But I see what you're saying; it can't really be called singing. It's more like screeching." Hermione giggled. "But don't get me wrong, I honestly still dislike him immensely.

"Suit yourself, Hermione." Ginny sighed. "I'm not going to even try."

"Oh, Ginny, I forgot to tell you! Guess who I talked too yesterday!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" Ginny said dismally.

"Nooooo! Cormac McLaggen!" She squealed.

"Really?" Ginny said, wide-eyed.

"Yes! He came over to me and wanted to do homework together! Except, I had detention." Hermione said.

"Hermione, he fancies you, I just know it!" Ginny said happily. "And do you fancy him?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Hermione giggled.

"Hermione, what, what about Ron?" Ginny said, getting suddenly solemn.

"What about him?" Hermione snapped.

"Well, er, after all these years, it seems to be obvious to everybody _but _you that he fancies you. And, oh, please don't get mad at me for saying this, but, you don't remember it but you fancied him too. Everybody knew it except for you two."

"Well, I definitely had no feelings for him and never will." Hermione said stiffly.

"I know you think that, and that's the problem. He's playing it cool now, Hermione, but it's going to get to him, mark my words. He can't stay like this for long, and he can't stay away from you. And if he sees you with McLaggen, he's going to get angry. He can't pretend everything is fine forever, Hermione. He can't pretend much longer that he doesn't mind you hate him. He's going to explode." Ginny said softly.

"Well, let's just hope he explodes when I'm not around." Hermione said arrogantly, as she started to walk away.

"Hermione, it's really great that you like McLaggen," Ginny called after her, and Hermione turned around, "And I don't really know him, but I have heard rumors, that he's kind of a… jerk. Just be careful."

"That's not the Cormac I know. Maybe you got him mixed up with Ron." She said snobbishly before strutting away.

Hermione shuffled through her bag while waiting outside the hall for Transfiguration.

"Hey," Someone said, leaning against the wall next to her. Hermione looked up. It was Ron.

"What?" She snapped.

"I just came by to say hi." He said calmly.

Hermione laughed grimly. "Oh, I get it. Do you think that now that we've gone through detention we're going to friends?"

"Uh…yeah…kind of." Ron said nervously.

"This isn't The Breakfast Club! Nothing's changed between us!" Hermione screamed.

"What the heck is The Breakfast Club?" Ron said.

"It's a muggle movie…oh, never mind! The point is I still hate you! Nothing is different!" She said slowly.

"But, I thought last night was kind of fun…" He said airily.

"So?!" She yelled. "It doesn't change anything!"

"You jut admitted it was fun!" He said happily.

"Well…it could have been worse." She said awkwardly.

"Weasley! Granger! Did you hear me? Get in class!" McGonagall commanded sharply.

"Get out a quill and piece of parchment." McGonagall directed once everyone was settled.

Hermione searched through her bag, but noticed she didn't have a quill.

"Harry," She called. "Do you have an extra quill?"

"No, sorry." He said.

"Neville?" She said hopefully.

"No." He replied.

"I have an extra quill, Hermione." Ron said proudly, handing it to her.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before yelling, "Does anyone have an extra quill?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" Malfoy retorted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Anyone?" She pleaded. None of her classmates responded, but McGonagall did scream, "Miss Granger! Keep your voice down! I suggest next time you come prepared for class!"

Hermione sighed before taking the quill Ron was still holding in front of her. "Thanks." She mumbled hastily before taking her seat. Ron smiled triumphantly before taking his seat, turning to Harry, and said, "Hey, Harry, do you have an extra quill?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The days of Hermione hating Ron stretched into weeks, and Harry's theory of the whole thing blow over seemed totally improvable, but Ginny's theory of Ron exploding had become all the more believable. Within the past weeks, Ron's happiness and cheeriness towards Hermione and his naive attitude towards Hermione's obvious feelings of hatred towards him had slowly evaporated and turned into surly resentment. He didn't talk to her that much, and when he did, it was not in the joking way he used to. And his personality was starting to change because of the lack of Hermione in his life. He was quick tempered and yelled at just about anyone. He didn't make jokes, but made rude sarcastic comments were not unusual from him lately. Things got even worse when Ron found that Hermione had kissed Viktor Krum. He was going around mumbled the whole night saying stuff like "I wait all this time, and all she does is kiss Krum…", "Supposed to be my friend…" or " I take her crap these past weeks and all she does is snog other guys…" Yes, after that night Ron had become a menace to be around.

But one thing Ginny didn't predict was a change in Hermione. Without Ron in her life, she lost her sense of fun. Ron had taught Hermione to let loose and have a sense of humor, and without Ron Hermione didn't know she had one. She was snapping people all the time and was just downright horrible to hang out with at times. All she did was study in the library or fight with Ron in the Common Room. This whole mess between his friends had put a lot of stress on Harry, who at this point didn't want to hang out with either of them. He had now devoted most of his time to hanging out with Ginny, much to his liking.

"Ooh, I can't stand the two of them." Ginny grumbled as she and Harry walked to Quidditch practice.

"Well, on the bright side, Ron's been taking out his anger and stress by practicing Quidditch." Harry said, shrugging. Harry had been trying to stay out of the whole Ron/Hermione fiasco. Harry and Ginny could see the Quidditch Pitch in site as they walked down the stairs to the locker room, and sure enough, Ron was practicing Quidditch.

"Yeah, but sometimes he's so angry he's too distracted and hostile to play alright." Ginny said as she and Harry watched Ron miss an easy goal and then throw the Quaffle on the ground, yelling loud enough for them to hear.

Hermione was studying in the library, the only sound coming from the scratching of her quill. "Hey." A familiar voice said, plopping down into the seat opposite her. Hermione looked up and smiled at the site of Cormac McLaggen.

"Where are your friends?" He said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You know. You're always followed around by Harry Potter and that Ginny Weasley. And of course Weasley is always following you around."

Hermione laughed. "I guess he is, isn't he? But you know, I usually come to the library by myself anyway. It's hard to concentrate with people around."

"Oh, so I guess you want me to leave?" He said jokingly.

"No, surprisingly I don't mind you here." She said, smiling.

"So, what are you working on?" He said.

"Charms homework." Hermione sighed. "What about you?"

"Charming witches." He said with a wink.

"Oh, I see what you're playing at." Hermione giggled.

"Really? Prove it." Cormac said, and he leaned in towards Hermione.

"MCLAGGEN!? And what are supposed to be studying?" Madame Pince roared.

"I was, I was-" He stuttered.

"Get out!" She yelled. Cormac didn't need telling twice. "C'ya, Hermione."

That night, Hermione's thoughts were only of Cormac. _He had tried to kiss me! _She thought happily. But, her dreams were not about Cormac that night. Actually, they were about Ron.

It was all very strange. She was back in her first year, on Halloween. Now, Hermione remembered that day like it was yesterday. She had been partners with Ron Weasley for Charms, a boy she did not like but was yet fascinated by for some odd reason. Hermione admitted afterward that she had been a bit bossy towards him, but that was no reason for him to insult her. He was talked trash about her to a whole group of Gryffindor boys, and sadly, Hermione overheard. He had said she was a nightmare and had no friends. And sadly, Hermione knew it was true. She spent the whole afternoon crying in the bathroom. Then, at the Halloween feast, a troll was on the loose, and Hermione didn't know because she was still crying. But, Harry came to the rescue and saved her, and Ron, the one who had put her in this mess, the one who had deeply hurt her feelings, was nowhere to be found. And from that day on, Harry and Hermione became best of friends, and Ron and Hermione became worst of enemies.

But, this dream told the story different. She was crying in the bathroom, the troll came in, Harry came in to save her...but so did Ron. He and Harry defeated the troll, and in the end of the dream Harry, Hermione, _and _Ron all became friends. They laughed and talked and ate the Halloween feast together. It was a happy dream. But Hermione knew it wasn't real.

The next night she had a dream of her and Ron hanging out around the Burrow together over the summer, alone. And he was being nice. And she was having fun.

The night after that she dreamed of Malfoy calling her a mudblood (which she still remembered) but this time, Ron tried to defend her by yelling "_Eat Slugs!_" at him, but the spell backfired and Ron started barfing up slugs himself.

_Why _did Ron keep showing up in her dreams all of a sudden? _Why _were they all happy dreams where Ron and Hermione got along and had fun? And _why _was she enjoying them?

Unlike Hermione's strange and Ron-filled dreams, Ron had more pressing manners to cope with. The first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, was looming near, and Ron would be playing Keeper. He was nervous to the core, and couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to quit.

The nerves he had been feeling throughout the week multiplied by ten the morning of the Quidditch match. He wanted nothing more than to disappear. And who would miss him, anyway? The Quidditch team would do better without him, and Hermione defiantly wouldn't care. She'd probably be celebrating, that jerk.

Ron got noticed by Hermione for the first time in a long time when she told him not to drink the glass Harry gave him. But then, why should he listen to her? She had been so mean to him lately, what was the point? She wasn't his mother! Just to get on her nerves, Ron drank the glass in one gulp and smack his lips in satisfaction. He then saw a flash of gold coming from Harry. Did he put Felix Felicis in the glass? Well, maybe a little luck was all he needed, on the pitch for the game, and off the pitch for Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

"_You put the potion in his drink, that's why Ron saved everything!"_Hermione's voice kept replaying in his head, over and over. He was done with her. He was sick of her. She had treated him like dirt the past few weeks and he had treated her like royalty. And now, she had the nerve to say he didn't save those goals all by himself? Now she had the nerve to think everything good he did was the cause of magic?

The party was in full swing in the Gryffindor Common Room, for they had defeated Slytherin, Ron being the savior of the game. But Ron didn't really feel like joining in the festivities. All he really felt like doing was sulking about Hermione. He sat in the middle of the Common room, butterbeer in hand, slouching in his favorite armchair and wearing a frown so depressing he resembled Moaning Myrtle.

"Congratulations." Someone whispered in his ear.

Ron turned around. "What?" He said drowsily to Lavender Brown.

"I said congratulations." She said, irritated.

"Oh. Thanks." He said dismally, and turned back around.

Lavender was suddenly in his face. Wouldn't she just leave him be?

"You played really well today." She said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah. At least someone thinks so." He huffed, and looked elsewhere.

"What do you mean?" She said curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just, Hermione thought that I had Felix Felicis or something." He sighed, "Just because for once I was _good._"

"Well, I thought you played spectacular." She giggled, but Ron was no longer paying attention. He was staring over at Hermione, who was talking to Ginny across the room.

"What's it going to take with you!?" Lavender said suddenly.

Ron looked at her in shock. "What?"

"I'm trying so hard for you to notice me, and all you do is stare at Granger!" She screamed hysterically.

"I'm, I'm, I'm sorry!" Ron stuttered. He didn't understand. Lavender, notice him? He again continued to stare longingly at Hermione.

"You don't get it, do you?" Lavender said softly.

"What is it I don't get?" Ron asked nervously.

"She's not into you." She said slowly. "Listen, Ron, I don't have to be your best friend or Hermione's to know what's going on. Everyone knows. You've liked her. She's liked you. The only people who didn't know it was you two. Then, all of a sudden she has this freak accident, and her memory's whack! Somehow, she doesn't remember you! Actually, she hates you! And here you are today, weeks later, sitting alone. And these past weeks she's treated you like vermin and you'll take it because you love her! Ron, read my lips, IT'S TIME TO MOVE ON!"

"Why do you care so much?" He said rudely.

"Don't you get it, Ron? I like you. And I'm not making this stuff up just so I can have you. Everybody knows that if they like Ron Weasley, there's the obvious problem of Hermione. But I'm willing to risk it. And I know it shouldn't be a problem, because there comes a time where you have to move on. She doesn't care about you. You're just going to waste your life away, let girls slip past you, for the one who doesn't want you." She explained truthfully.

Ron stared over at Hermione. She was not talking to Ginny anymore, she was talking to McLaggen. If that didn't anger her, it was the flirty look on her face, the way she laughed loudly at something he said, and the playful way she punched his arm. _She_ had definitely moved on. _She _definitely didn't care about him.

Lavender was creeping closer towards him, sitting on the edge of his chair, her fingers crawling up his arm sneakily and playfully. One look at her, one more look at Hermione flirting, and all his advice ran through his head.

"_Just be a friend to her." _Harry had said. He had tried that, had it worked?

"_Just be yourself, be nice, and don't try to hard. Eventually she will come to you_." Ginny's voice rang in his ears. If Hermione was coming to him, she was definitely playing hard to get.

_"One word: FLIRT." _George's words kept repeating themselves. When he flirting, he just got eyes rolls, sighs, and insults on his singing.

_"Here's the deal: She had her chance. MOVE ON!" _Fred's advice seemed to scream out at him. It was the one he hadn't tried, and right now it was the one he had the chance to do. Lavender's hands were now ruffling his hair, and she had a flirtatious smile and was giggling wildly. Ron took one last look at Hermione. She was hugging McLaggen. Ron took a deep breath, bit his lip, and then grabbed Lavender's free hand. She responded much more enthusiastically that he thought. She slid into his lap, put her hands around his neck, and kissed him.

So this was his first kiss? Well, when he had imagined it, he had always imagined it to be with Hermione, but this was good too. Ron let the thoughts leave his head as Lavender wrapped herself even more tightly around Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as he walked past her.

"Oh, Hermione!" Harry said cheerfully. "How's it going?"

"Good. I just wanted to congratulate you on the game. You played fantastic!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh, thanks." Harry said. "But you know, Hermione, Ron played good too."

"Oh, I know that." She said, rolling her eyes. "He played amazing! Best I've ever seen him!"

"Yeah, well why didn't you tell him that?" Harry said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hermione said, taken aback.

"You run into the changing room and credit Ron's great goal keeping skills to Felix Felicis! Don't you see how that's kind of rude?" Harry yelled.

"I, I guess you're right. But, it's no big deal. Ron should have expected it. I hate him. He hates me. He insults me. I insult him. And at least I didn't do it on purpose this time. I really thought you put Felix Felicis in his cup!" Hermione said casually.

"Ron's really hurt!" Harry said.

"Ron is the most insensitive creature I know. He's not offended by this! And if he is, maybe he should think of all the things he's said to me!" Hermione protested.

"What _he's _said to you? What about what you've said to him!" Harry exclaimed. "Hermione, I've tried to stay out of this, but I can't take it anymore!"

"Harry, I don't want to talk about this right now!" Hermione sighed, and started to storm away. Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hermione," He said slowly, and she turned around. "I know you've heard this several times, and I know you're sick of hearing it, but as your best friend you have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"W-why, of course I do, Harry." Hermione said, stunned.

"Then as you're best friend, and as Ron's best friend, I'm telling you the truth." He started, and he looked so serious as he stared into her eyes, so trusting. "Before you're accident, Ron was your best friend. I don't know what happened to you after the accident, but before it you and Ron were best of friends, and now you hate him because of your memories of him. And they're not real."

Hermione stared at him, the tears starting to sparkle in her eyes. She spoke in a slow, quiet voice. "I've heard it all before, but I've never believed it. I've shoved away those rumors like I shoved Ron against the wall last week. I didn't want to believe it, because I hated him. But, hearing you say it like this, I just have to believe it. But, Harry, maybe he was my best friend, but I still hate him! I can't get these angry thoughts of him out of my head."

"You can hate him as much as you want, although I highly advise you not too, except you must realize that he was your best friend! That's what's really killing him! Try to think of the good side of him! There must be something you like! C'mon, the old Hermione Granger would have a whole list.

The old Hermione Granger? Did that mean she was different now? "Well, I don't, I mean, even when I was mean to him he was always nice to me…"

"See!? Now what you have to do is say you're sorry, and maybe you can get over you're hatred towards him and be friends!" Harry urged.

"Oh, Harry, even if I did, he wouldn't want to be friends with me! I've been completely horrible to him! And two months later, I'm finally feeling guilty! Now he's finally treating me like the Ron Weasley I remember, he's hotheaded, rude, sarcastic, and ignores me expect for when he gives me dirty looks! Why would he all of a sudden forgive me with open arms?" Hermione moaned.

"Look, you don't completely like yet, do you?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I still hate him. I just feel very guilty about being mean to him when he was right, and that he really was my friend. Maybe I don't hate him anymore, but I do strongly dislike him." Hermione confessed.

"So if all he does is accept your apology, it won't make a difference to you! You'll just feel better about yourself! And I know Ron; he'll be lifting you off you feet with happiness." Harry said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Hermione mumbled in an undertone.

"Well, c'mon then, go say you're sorry. You've got to do it, Hermione. And please try to be his friend."

"I'm going, I'm going." She groaned.

Hermione started the search the busy and boisterous common room. She looked on the left half, then the right half. She then spotted some red hair right in the middle of the room. But what she saw wasn't what she expected. Yes, there was Ron, but he was snogging fiercely with Lavender Brown.

The tears that Hermione had held back earlier seemed to come back. But why? Why did all of a sudden Hermione have these feelings of anger or jealously towards Lavender? Why did she all of a sudden want to punch Lavender and take her place?

Hermione had heard from many people the past few weeks that Ron had had a big crush on her. She knew about it, but she never took notice to it, she never cared. Had she expected for Ron to wait around his whole life, waiting for Hermione to come around? Had she expected him to stay single and wait for her while she flirted with Cormac McLaggen?

Hermione had also heard that it had been obvious over the years that she liked Ron. Was it possible these 'old Hermione Granger' feelings were coming back? But she hated him, didn't she?

Well, Ron could wait another day to get an apology. He was too busy with Lavender at the moment. Hermione got the odd thoughts of Ron out of her head, but now she didn't feel like partying anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Guess who got a girlfriend? Me! Okay, so it's not 'the girl' but it is 'a girl.' You probably know her from D.A. meetings or just being sociable people. Her name is Lavender Brown, a fellow Gryffindor 6th year. She's pretty, fun, and flirty. She LOVES to SNOG! So yes, I guess you could say I've moved on, and I'm actually liking it. Maybe it would be a little more satisfying if the girl I was kissing was Hermione, but this is good too. Got any ideas how to keep a girl?_

_Love,_

_Ron_

_Dearest future Mr. Brown,_

_Well look who finally came around and followed my advice! How you feeling, moving on? Lovin' it, I bet! Didn't I tell ya it's great? Didn't I tell ya there are many fish in the sea? Well, its looks like ol' Fred Weasley was right again! That Hermione Granger must feel so bad right now, letting you pass her by! Speaking of obnoxious people how is Hermione? Single? Looking? And now that you're dating Lav-Lav, how's about you hook me up with Hermione?! I do believe you owe me one, for I gave you the great advice that has made you so happy! Seriously, tell her to give me a call or I'll tell her the story of you at your seventh birthday. Yes, you know the one I'm talking about…_

_Love from your brother (the soon-to-be boyfriend of Hermione),_

_Fred_

_ To Lavender's future's groom,_

_So, first you surprise me with a bomb telling me you're in love with Hermione Granger, now you tell me you're dating Lavender Brown! Can it get any better?! If I thought Christmas had come early by learning your secret passion for Hermione, then my birthday most have come early too by acquiring the knowledge of you dating Lavender! I mean, would have found out sooner or later, as Ginny sent me an owl about it this morning (Ginny tells Fred and me more stuff about you then you know) but all the same, it's nice to hear from you. Anyway, you know what girl-oriented men call Lavender? A rebound. That's what you call it when you don't get what you want (in your case, Hermione) so you settle for something else (in your case, Lavender). So, maybe you've followed Fred's advice. Well, good for Fred, but listen to me, I got real knowledge! YOU DON'T LIKE LAVENDER! Don't settle for her when what you want is Hermione! If you don't listen to me, fine, but don't expect it to last long! You're not meant to be!_

_Love from your brother and Hermione, YOU'RE REAL LOVE (in your dreams),_

_George_

_P.S. Yes, Lavender is a good kisser. I would know…I would know._

_Dear Fred and George,_

_Fred thanks for the advice. George, we'll see, we'll see. You just watch, Lavender and I are going to work and besides, I HAVE TO MOVE ON. Hermione doesn't love me! She doesn't even like me! Fred, listen: I'M NOT GOING TO HELP YOU WIN HERMIONE OVER. She's mine! Well, I guess I can't claim her as I'm dating Lavender. I'm trying, I'm trying. I'm moving on to a Hermione-less lifestyle, which is like taking half my life away. And George, since when did you kiss Lavender? She never mentioned you!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

The Sunday following the big Quidditch match past the same as any Sunday did these days for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione spent time alone, and Harry divided his time between the two of them. The only difference was Harry had given more of his time that day to Hermione as Ron was wrapped around with Lavender.

"You know," Harry started as he and Hermione sat in the Common Room, Hermione staring at Ron and Lavender snogging wearing a look of utmost disgust on her face. "If you weren't so mean to him that could have been _you _snogging Ron right now."

"And what makes you think I'd even want to snog Ron?" Hermione scoffed.

"Oh, if the way you're staring daggers at them now doesn't give it away, it's your history. I know you do, Hermione." He said jokingly.

"You know my feelings towards Ron are similar as my feelings towards Slytherins." She reminded him.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "But the old Hermione would have been longing to be the one kissing Ron, playing with his hair, tickling him-

"Stop." Hermione commanded. "You're sickening me."

"Oh, jealous much?" Harry teased.

"Jealous I'm not in the library, where you're not allowed to talk and I don't have to watch Ron and Lavender sucking each other's faces." She said dismally.

"You know, maybe at the moment, if _is _a better thing you hate Ron. Because the old Hermione would be pretty darn mad at him right now."

"I bet she would." Hermione said dreamily, paging through her book and not paying attention to him.

"But, you know that you still have to apologize to Ron, right? Harry said eagerly.

"Oh, Harry, he doesn't need my apology! He's too busy cooing over Lavender!" She retorted.

"She's Ron's girlfriend. You were Ron's best friend. If he wants to be friends with you, what does that have to do with Lavender? Honestly, Hermione, you're making this harder than it is, and making your jealous towards them more obvious." Harry said.

"Alright! Fine! I'll do it tomorrow! And I am not jealous! You say one more thing like that and I might be able to say a few things about your obvious jealousy towards Miss Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas, Harry Potter." She said wisely.

Harry was quiet shortly after that.

The next day in Potions class, much to Hermione's dismay, she sat next to Ron. Yes, she had sat next to him every Potions class, and even though she knew it would never happen every class she prayer she would switch seats, but it still made her irritate when he plopped in the seat next to her, flashed a freckly smile and said, "So, what's up, Hermione?"

But he didn't do that today. Or the last two classes. And, she was missing it. It was a routine part of her Potions class. He was flirty and friendly, she was cold and distant. He annoyed her by being obnoxious, and she annoyed him by being anti-social. And lately he decided to just ignore her. It was so rude! And yet, wasn't that how she had been treating him the past few weeks?

The two of them got settled for class in silence, and until Hermione finally blurted out, "So, what's up, Ron?"

"Excuse me?" He sneered.

"I said, so, what's up Ron?" She repeated.

"Why are you asking me that?" He said, turning to face her.

"I-I, I don't know." She said nervously. "I mean, someone had to. You used to say it to me all the time. It was kind of routine. I work better in routines."

"Well, you better get used to working without routines, because you shouldn't expect me to say hello when all I get is a sarcastic and rude comment in return." He said coldly.

"Listen, Ron," She said, sighing. "I, I'm, I'm so sorry for the ways I've treated you lately. I finally realized that you _were _once my friend. And yes, I did say were. I've been so mean to you that I've pushed you away from being my best friend to my worst enemy. It's not entirely my fault. I mean, my memory showed my signs that we hated each other. But, I should have gotten past those and just accepted your friendship. Or I at least should've never treated you the way that I did. I really am sorry."

"It's okay." He said softly, nodding and giving her a slight smile. "It's not all your fault. And obviously you didn't realize it was wrong. The old Hermione would've though. She was sweet, and nice, and just…great. But things are different now. I understand."

There was that phrase again, 'The old Hermione'. Was she really that much of a jerk?

"Look, Ron," She said, putting her arm on his shoulder, and quickly releasing it like she had burned himself. "I'm really sorry."

Hermione couldn't understand. She wanted Ron to forgive her, but yet she didn't want him to be her friend. She hated him, but yet at the same time she was having mixed feelings of jealousy towards Ron and Lavender. Maybe the feelings she had towards him was she loved to hate him. She loved to watch his eyes bulge in anger, his ears turn as red as his hair and quickly spread to his whole face, and the vein in his neck pulse. She didn't hate him anymore, but she didn't love him yet. She just loved to hate him.


	10. Chapter 10

"I forgot to wish you congratulations on the game." Hermione said after she and Ron worked in silence.

"Okay, why are you talking to me?" Ron said loudly.

"I'm just trying to start a conversation." Hermione said innocently. "Is there a law against that?"

"There should be." He grumbled.

"Okay, Mr. Chatty Kathy now wants a law against me talking to _you_? I'd thought you'd have been happy."

"Well, you thought wrong. Do you just think that I'll take your crap after all these weeks and once you decide to be nice to me I'll just forgive you?" He said angrily.

"Ron, I just want us to be friends." Hermione said.

"And I did too!" He yelled.

"Weasley! Granger!" Stop the talking and get back to work!" Slughorn commanded.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really want us to be friends. I mean, not friends who hang out together because I still repulse you-

"Gee, you're off to a great start." Ron said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I've been a jerk, I'm sorry I didn't believe you and I'm sorry I'm not the Hermione you want me to be! Don't you know how hard it is? Being compared you your _past self_? And not even knowing what it means to be the 'old Hermione'? And everything about you has changed because you some stupid accident you had no control of?!" She cried, and the tears sparkled in her eyes. Hermione stormed away.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron called.

"I'm getting a tissue!" She yelled.

Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Hermione asked faintly to Professor Slughorn.

"Yes, you may, Miss Granger. And are you feeling alright? You don't look to well."

"I'm fine, Professor." Hermione lied, and then she walked out the room. Ron watched her the whole time.

"Professor? Can I go to the bathroom?" Ron asked hurriedly.

"I don't know? Can you?" He chuckled. "Hurry along, Weasley. Class is almost over and your potion does not look up to standards."

Ron ran out the room, and spotted Hermione walking slowly to the bathroom.

"Hermione!" He called. "Hermione!"

Hermione turned around. "What, do you have something else to say to me that would make me feel worse than I already do?" She said, and Ron noticed she was crying.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said softly.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't even do anything. It's me who's been the jerk." She yelled.

"I'm sorry for not accepting your apology. Now we're even, okay?" He said, and moved closer towards her so they weren't shouting across the halls.

"No we aren't! I do so many bad things to you over the past few weeks, brush off the feelings of guilt and laugh at your sadness. You do one bad thing to me, see me sad, and run after me to make amends! I'm a monster, Ron!" She sobbed.

"It's okay." He said soothingly, and awkwardly put an arm around her. "It's not your fault. You didn't choose to have bad memories of me."

"But I did choose to treat you the way I have! Oh, Ron, you don't want to be friends with me! Just stay away from me!"

"Now you're being ridiculous." He laughed. "It's not like you're a Death Eater."

"I'm as good as." She mumbled.

"Listen. Let's forget about this. We can go on with our lives as we have the past few weeks, but just, be on good terms. That's what you want, isn't it?" As the words left Ron's mouth, it felt like he was piercing his throat. He wanted ever so much to hang out with Hermione like he used to.

"We don't have to be best friends, or even good friends. Just friends, you know? Acquaintances." Hermione nodded.

"Friends?" She said.

"Friends." He repeated, opening his arms. And Hermione hugged him. Her head rested against his chest, and Ron rested his chin atop her head. He hugged her tight, because this could be that last time he would be hugging her. _If I really love her, I must let her be happy. And Hermione's happiness doesn't involve me anymore._

But Hermione had never more comfortable than she felt right now in Ron's arms. They were so muscular and held her tight, as if protecting her from the outside world. She was scared how happy she felt with him at the moment. She hated him, right? And he had a girlfriend, right? She let go.

"We better get back to class." She mumbled.

"Right." He said.

As Hermione got to class, she thought, _there was a reason to like Ron._ The way he was so caring, that he followed her out the room, the way that he was so merciful, that he brushed off all the insults he had hurtled at him, and the way he was so friendly, how he never gave up trying to be her friend, those were reasons to like Ron.

But, as Harry and Ron goofed off the rest of class, shooting sling shots at each other with bits of paper, and eventually Ron 'accidentally' shot one in Hermione's cauldron, spraying her face and robes with potion. Harry looked at Hermione apologetically and Ron laughed. _That was a reason to hate Ron._

When class was over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out together. They talked before they heard somebody cry, "Won-Won!" Ron turned around, and Lavender was running towards him. She flung herself around him, making him drop all his books, and kissed him. _There was a reason to hate Ron… and Lavender. _

Harry and Hermione pretended to not care that they were making fools of themselves by snogging in the middle of the hallway and tried to talk amongst themselves. That was until they heard someone call, "Hey, Granger."

Hermione turned around. "Cormac!" She said happily. _And here was a reason to forget about Ron._ Harry started to walk away, knowing that this might take a while, and he didn't want to be a third wheel.

"So what's up?" He said.

"Oh, just got out of Potions class." Hermione shrugged.

"Anything interesting happen?" He said casually.

"Well, if you're wondering why I have this green stain on my shirt, it's because Ron threw a chunk of paper in my Potion." Hermione said.

"Of course, Weasley! You want me to punch him for you?" He said seriously.

"Cormac!" She laughed. "C'mon, he's actually not that bad."

As Ron snogged Lavender, he his mind wandered elsewhere as he stared at Hermione flirting with Cormac McLaggen. _This was why he was dating Lavender. _

"I just got an O on my Charms assignment." Ron heard McLaggen boast loudly. He then proceeded to talk on how Professor Flitwick said his essay was the best in the class. Ron tried to look away and pay attention to Lavender, but when he looked back at Hermione and McLaggen again they were walking away, McLaggen carrying Hermione's books.

Ron immediately thought of Fred's letter, stating, "_There's plenty of other fish in the sea, just dive on in!" _That's what he was doing, right? But was it actually working?


	11. Chapter 11

Maybe it was that the side effects were slowly wearing off Hermione. Maybe it was because her memory was starting to come back. Maybe it was because they were sick of fighting. Maybe it was because they wanted to be friends. Maybe it was because they secretly liked each other. Or maybe it was just the spirit of Christmas in the air. Whatever it was, it was clear to everyone that Ron and Hermione were getting along better. There was no usual nightly fight, no usual walk to class fight, and no usual dinner fight about Ron's rude eating habits. Yes, for once, the Common Room was free of dirty looks, stomping feet, and roaring voices. People even saw Ron and Hermione doing homework with Harry a few times.

"I'm convinced he's been inspired by me." Lavender told Parvati. "Now he's being a whole better person. Though frankly, I could do with out the whole being-nice-to-Granger thing. We don't want old flames to start a fire, do we now?"

Everybody saw an improvement in them, but it wasn't the same. Were Ron and Hermione best friends again? No. Were they hanging out like they used to? No. If you ever saw them together, were they ever alone? No. And after tonight, most students would be taking the Hogwarts Express home for Christmas Break. Hermione would not be spending Christmas with Ron, her first time in four years.

"I would ask you to come, but I think it would be kind of awkward." Ginny said as she straightened Hermione's hair that night. "I mean, Ron was always inviting you to our house, not me. And now that things have… changed between you two, I just don't think it would be right."

"Oh, Ginny, I don't even think I'd be able to come. Mum and Dad really want me to be home for Christmas. And I can't imagine spending Christmas with Ron anyway." She sighed.

"I can." Ginny said dismally. "It's not fun. But at least Fred and George will be there… and Harry." She added as an afterthought.

"Ooh, Ginny, you already have a boyfriend!" Hermione said jokingly.

"And Ron has a girlfriend but I still seeing him eyeing you." Ginny teased.

"Please, Ginny, Ron is so over me. It was just a little crush he had." Hermione scoffed.

"Whatever, you're wrong, but I'm not going to argue. Tonight's all about you and Cormac." Ginny said.

"I'm so excited!" Hermione squealed. Tonight, the last night before term ended, was Slughorn's Christmas party. Hermione was going with Cormac. Ginny, who was helping Hermione prepare, was going with Dean.

When Hermione came out of the Gryffindor Girls' dormitory, she was feeling better than ever before. Her hair, perfectly straighten. Her dress robes, beautiful and brand new. Her make up, well done.

"You look hot." Cormac said when he greeted her.

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled.

Hot? _Hot?! _You never tell a girl she looks 'hot'! That was totally rude. _Hot_ was a word to describe the temperature. _Hot _was a word to describe celebrities. _Hot _was a word girls used behind boys backs to describe them, mostly older, popular ones like Fred and George Weasley and Cedric Diggory. But Hermione would never, ever tell Fred or George he looked hot. She would never tell anyone they looked hot. It was rude. It was a word players used. It was a word pigs used.

"Shall we go, then?" Hermione said nervously.

"Yeah." He said, and started walking ahead of her toward the Portrait hole. _What happened to the gentleman who used to carry her books to class?_

"Whoa, sorry there." Somebody said as they collided into Cormac. "Actually, I'm not." He added.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't old Weasley." Cormac smirked.

_Could it get any worse?_

"And where you headed?" Ron asked coldly.

"Hermione and I are off to Slughorn's Christmas party." Cormac said smugly. "Only Sluggy's favorites, of course. The odds of you getting in is the same chance of you saving five out of five goals, Weasley."

"Yeah, well I hope Hermione enjoys her punishment." He said savagely.

"Oh, you're just jealous." Cormac yelled.

"Jealous, am I? Jealous that Hermione gets to spend a night with a git like you?" Ron scoffed.

"That's enough!" Hermione yelled, and both boys turned to look at her. "C'mon, Cormac, let's go." She said.

Cormac started through the Portrait hole, and Hermione followed, but not until she had heard, Ron call, "Hey, Hermione!"

She looked at him, and he said, "You look beautiful, by the way." And then the Portrait closed.

Beautiful was not a word pigs used. Beautiful was a word romantics used. Hermione almost snorted. Ron, a romantic? But yet, he was a lot more smooth that Cormac tonight. And that word had made her extremely happy, and extremely confused.

"Back so soon? It's only nine-thirty!" Parvati exclaimed when Hermione slammed the door to her dormitory later that night. Hermione collapsed on her bed. Parvati, who was braiding Lavender's hair, exchanged a quizzical look with Lavender.

"How was it?" Parvati asked.

"Horrible." Hermione grumbled. "McLaggen is a monster."

"What?" Lavender gasped. "But he's so hot!"

"Yes, that's what he called me, hot." Hermione said sadly. Lavender and Parvati gasped. They both knew you never call a girl hot, at least to her face.

"What happened next?" Lavender said.

"We got to the party, and all he did was talk about himself. Not one single question about me. All he talked about was how good he is at Quidditch. I hate Quidditch even more now than I did before!" Hermione said.

"Was it really that bad?" Parvati said.

"Oh, yes. I talked to him, avoided him, tried to ignore him and have fun, but it was too hard and stressful. I don't even no where he is now, ran out of there."

"Oh, well that's too bad." Lavender said.

"Yes, it is." Hermione sighed. "I guess that relationship's over."

On the train ride back home for break, Hermione sat with Ginny and her friends. When she went to the bathroom, she saw McLaggen walking near her. Desperately, Hermione ran into the nearest compartment. What was the odd that was the compartment of Harry and Ron?

"Hermione!" Said Harry. "What a surprise!"

"I'm sorry; I'll be gone in a minute. I'm just avoiding McLaggen." Hermione panted.

"Why?" Ron asked rudely.

"Oh, last night's date didn't go as well as planned. I just don't want to talk to him right now." She confessed.

"And why is that?" Ron asked smugly.

"I, I don't want to talk about it." She laughed nervously.

"Well, why don't you sit down? We have room." Ron said invitingly.

Hermione smiled at him for a moment, and then looked through the blinds. McLaggen was nowhere in site.

"I, um, better get going." She stuttered. "McLaggen's gone and I think Ginny might be worried about me." That was a lie. Ginny probably didn't care. Although Hermione was Ginny's best friend, Hermione felt out of place in a compartment full of her fifth year friends.

"Merry Christmas." Ron called.

"You too." She said, nodding.


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas was definitely in the air at the Burrow, but yet it lacked something.

"Ahh, if it isn't old Lover boy!" George called as he and Fred entered the room.

"Shut it." Ron mumbled, pretending to concentrate on his game of chess with Harry.

"Something doesn't seem right, don't you think, George?" Fred noted, grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit.

"Yes, this house is missing something, Fred." George agreed.

"Where's Hermione?" Fred, said, taking a bite of his apple and mumbling through a full mouth, "I miss 'er."

Ron merely turned red and said nothing.

"What?" George said with a mock gasp. "And how could you possibly miss her?"

"Well, her bossy tone of voice…" Fred started.

"Oh, yes, that's a great way to get people out of the house." George said fairly.

"Her fun-sucking attitude…"

"Always a good thing to have…"

"Her controlling ways…"

"Good to get parties started…"

"How all she wants to do is read books…"

"Yes, because that's what everyone likes to do…."

"Her neat freak and organization habits…"

"It's like having your own personal maid!"

"The way she tells me off when I'm doing something wrong…"

"Oh, yes, because even though she's younger than you she thinks that she has control over you, and that you'll actually listen…"

"Hey, come off it, guys!" Ron yelled.

"Hey, haven't you noticed all these things are compliments! Oh, wait, wait, I'm not done!" Fred said, taking another bite of his apple. "There are just so many characteristics that I love about Hermione! How about when she get's mad at you, she has the uncanny ability to look and sound like Mum?"

"Oh, yes," George began, "That's always a crowd-pleaser."

"Here's one of my favorites," Fred said excitedly. "The way she hopelessly and desperately tries to flirt with Ron."

"Oh, that's more entertaining than a Quidditch game." George said with a mischievous grin.

"That's enough!" Ron said, who had gotten out of his chair, stood up to full height (which was taller than Fred and George) and had taken out his wand, holding it to Fred's chest.

Harry was looking from Ron to Fred, George had started laughing.  
"You wouldn't dare, Ron." Fred said with a smile. "You'd get expelled."

"Oh, you better watch your backs, because in a few months time, these things won't unnotice." Ron growled.

"Yes, but until then…Whoops!" George exclaimed as he levitated Ron's wand into his own hands. "We have the use of wands, you don't. Actually, we have you're wand too."

"Then I'll fight you by hand." Ron said bravely.

"Guys, is this really a big deal?" Harry said fairly.

Fred and George burst out laughing. "You may be taller than us, Ron, but we're stronger. And there are two of us." Fred said.

"Does it matter?" Ron scoffed, putting his arms out. "C'mon, whenever you're ready."

Fred and George exchanged glances. "As much as I might enjoy it, Ronald, we really don't want to hit you." George confessed.

"Yeah, put your arms down, you look like a deranged tiger." Fred said.

"Honestly, we do understand what you're going through…" George said.

"And we just thought the best way to get you through it would be through laughter." Fred said.

"But we're here for you, mate." George said. "And honestly, Hermione will come around. Because who wouldn't like you?"

"Well, that's if she doesn't hook up with me first." Fred boasted. Ron shot him a dirty look. "Kidding, kidding. You called dibs first. Smart boy, you are. I mean, after all these years, who actually thought Hermione would turn out kinda hot?"

It was Christmas Eve, and the Weasleys were all sitting together, laughing, talking, and doing whatever else made them happy. Harry was talking with Mr. Weasley and Lupin, Mrs. Weasley was tuning the Wizarding Wireless Network, Bill and Fleur were flirting, George and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap, and Ron stood alone. Ron went over to talk to Fred, who seemed to being doing something secretive and not just watching George and Ginny like he pretended.

"Hey." Ron said, sitting in the seat nearest to him. Fred was sprawled on ground, writing on a piece of parchment.

"What's up, my brotha?" Fred said.

"Nothing really." He shrugged. "What are you up to?"

"Writing." He said simply.

"Writing what?" He asked curiously.

"Christmas love letter." He said without a hint of embarrassment.

"To who?" Ron laughed.

"Angelina Johnson." He replied.

"I thought you two broke up last year?" Ron noted.

"We did." Fred said.

"Then why are you writing her a love letter?" Ron said.

"Bored. Single. I want her back." Fred said airly.

"Wait! So, just because you're free, you're going to call on any girl you remember and hope she'll take you back?" Ron exclaimed.

"Pretty much, yeah." Fred said, grinning. "When you're someone like me, you have the power to do that."

"And, you're not afraid of embarrassing yourself? You're not afraid she's gonna laugh?" Ron said hysterically.

"Ron, Angelina and I broke up because she said I was 'too immature'. I don't even know what she's talking about. But this letter, oh it's deep. Yes, half of it is fluff and phony, but it's deep. She'll be over the moon when she reads it." Fred explained.

"You should try it, Ron." George suggested. "I bet Hermione will be all over you after she reads a letter of your feelings. And enclose a little Christmas present, that'd be cute. HA! I GOT YOU!" He yelled suddenly at Ginny when the cards exploded.

"I dunno…" Ron said.

"Oh, c'mon, Ron! Where's you're sense of fun!? Get in the holiday spirit! And if you don't give her, a present, I bet the number of presents she'll receive is zero." George said convincingly.

"Just make it short and sweet. Not too lovey-dovey, or it will scare her. She's still on the fence about you. At least Angelina and I are good friends." Fred reminded him.

"Oh, al right." Ron sighed.

"Yay!" Fred, George, and Ginny screamed.

Ron laughed nervously before walking out. "Hey, I'm going to need a copy of this personal letter before you send it! It was my idea, you know! You owe me one!" George called after him.

"No, I started it by writing one to Angelina!" Fred argued.

"HA HA! I beat you this time, George!" Ginny cheered triumphantly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Just wanted to spread you a little bit of the Christmas spirit! I know you hate me, but I'm not that kind of person to hold grudges…well, okay, I am, but maybe I've taken a route. It is the season of forgiveness, anyway! Hope you have a Merry Christmas!_

_Ron_

Attached it was a single chocolate frog. Just a small token of his love in a casual, deceiving way.

Surprisingly, he got a response the next day, on Christmas.

_Dear Ron,_

_Merry Christmas to you too! And I really don't deserve anything from you, which was so kind. I don't know how I know this, it just came to me as I was eating your chocolate frog (which was delicious, by the way) and the car I got was Bertie Bott. Don't ask me how I know, but I just had a feeling you hadn't added it to your collection. So, here's to you, in hope that some day you'll collect them all._

_Merry Christmas, _

_Hermione_

Yes, Hermione was right. Ron was missing Bertie Bott. If she really didn't remember him, how would she have known? Ron smiled before pocketed the Bertie Bott card. Maybe Fred had failed most his O.W.L.s, but he definitely deserved an O in girl advice.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of break went by to fast for Ron's enjoyment, and soon enough he was walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry! Ginny!" Somebody called. It was Hermione. But Harry and Ginny hadn't heard her, and continued to walk. Ron, however, started to walk twice as slow. Once Hermione had caught up with him, Harry and Ginny had already gone though the Portrait hole.

"Oh, hello." Hermione panted awkwardly. "Harry and Ginny must have…"

"Yeah." Ron finished for her.

"So, did you, er, have a good Christmas?" Hermione said suddenly.

"Oh, yeah. It was fun." Ron said. "How about you?"

"Quiet. But you know, that little letter of yours really cheered me up. It was quite thoughtful, I must thank you."

"Oh, don't mention it. And thanks for the card, you were right, I needed Bertie Bott." Ron said casually.

"Yes, I really don't remember how I knew that." She laughed as he held the Portrait Door open for her. "And another weird thing happened, I had this weird dream of you and I together last year for Christmas, then you gave me a perfume as a present and I-

"WON-WON!" Lavender shrieked, and pounced herself on top of Ron. Lavender then pulled Ron over on the nearest chair, where they started snogging. Hermione knew the conversation was over. This was a shame, because she really wanted to hear his opinion on it. It all seemed so real. But, she and Ron had once been friends, so maybe it was. Hermione really enjoyed that dream. If that was what Ron really was like, then she really enjoyed hanging out with him. If only she could start over, never get in the Quidditch accident, never hate Ron. It was too late to just forget about these past months and become friends with him again, too much had happened. She'd just have to accept the fact things would never be the same.

Although to Ron every day felt slow, because it was one more day with Lavender and one more day without Hermione, the next few months past in a blink of the eye. Before he knew it, January turned into February, and February was turning into March. And on March 1st, he opened his presents, which included a horrid bracelet to go with his necklace from Lavender and nothing whatsoever from Hermione. Slightly crestfallen not yet no surprised at his lack of a gift from her, Ron proceeded to open a box of Chocolate Cauldrons. Oh, these were good…

"It's just a wonder to know he's okay." Ginny said in a hushed voice.

"You really are a hero, Harry." George said.

Harry, Ginny, Fred and George were all huddling around Ron's bed in the Hospital Wing. The Chocolate Cauldrons Ron had eaten were full of love potion from Romilda Vane. Harry took Ron to Professor Slughorn for help, and as they celebrated Ron's birthday over Madame Rosmerta's Mulled Mead once Ron was cured, he took a sip and was instantly poisoned. If it weren't for Harry shoving bezoars down Ron's throat, he could have died.

"Hermione not here, of course?" George said.

"Madame Pomfrey thought that it would stress Ron out if he saw her when he wakes up. You know, because of all the problems they've had. She's afraid they would fight and he'd pass out. Honestly, I hate to say it, but it'd just be a bother to ask to come, she wouldn't really care." Ginny said.

"Madame Pomfrey also said that Lavender shouldn't come either." Harry laughed.

"Now that would really stress him out." Fred said. "I'm going to use the restroom. Watch on old Ronnie, not like he'll do anything."

Fred whistled as he walked to the bathroom, strutting slowly as he did so. Oh, to be back at Hogwarts again. How he missed this old school!

"Fred?!" He heard someone call.

Fred spun around. "Hermione!" He greeted cheerfully, and opened up his arms.

Hermione laughed before running up and hugging him. She had never hugged Fred before, and she felt a great feeling of satisfaction as she did.

"What are you doing here?" She giggled as they parted.

"Might ask you the same question." Fred said.

"I go here." She said, rolling her eyes. "Now I need an explanation."

"Came to visit Ron." He said casually.

"You can't just visit Ron whenever you'd like." Hermione sighed. "C'mon, what's the deal?"

"I came to visit Ron in the Hospital Wing." He said.

"Hospital wing? But why? What's wrong with him!?" She asked hysterically.

"Calm down!" He laughed. "Ron was poisoned today, on his birthday. Me, George, Mum, and Dad came to check on him."

"Poisoned?! Why didn't anyone tell me! What's wrong with him? Is he okay? IS HE OKAY!?" Hermione yelled, grabbing him by the collar.

"Hermione, let go of my shirt." He said slowly. "Good. Now, back away. Back away, arms up."

"Arms up?"

"Arms up, yes, that's the ticket. Sorry, have to be careful. Don't want 1st

years walking by and finding the dead body of Fred Weasley."

"And why would they find that?" Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because you're truly scaring me! I don't know what you're capable of when you're mad." Fred confessed.

"Oh, this isn't a time for jokes, Fred! You have got some explaining to do!" She said, jamming a finger in his chest.

Fred slapped her finger and started rubbing his chest. "Why me?"

"You're right here, Fred! Just tell me what's wrong!" She commanded.

"And why would you want to know?" Fred asked coldly.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"You don't care about him, you hate him. And you've treated him like a load of dung these past few months ever since you hit your head." He said nastily. "You're a stubborn little know-it-all who won't accept Ron's friendship because it would be proving yourself wrong."

Hermione turned red. "H-how do you know?" She asked nervously.

"Ron told me all about it, of course."

"But why?"

"Hmmm…let me think. What examples should I excerpt from the many letters he wrote to me and George about how to win you over?"

"He, he wrote you about it?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. It was quite funny, at times. He's a real hopeless romantic, Ron is, and he had no idea what to do. He plucked up the courage to ask us for help about you, which is a real daring thing, mind you. George and still haven't stop laughing." Fred explained.

"I never…" She said softly.

"And I heard about all you're nasty and evil ways. And even if you didn't like him, you actions were out of line. That's no way to treat anyone except a Slytherin." Fred confronted.

"Fred, you don't understand." She pleaded.

"Oh, I think I understand more than you." He scoffed, and started to walk away.

"No! Fred!" She said, and grabbed his wrist. Fred turned on the spot. "Yes, you do know the story. But not all of it. I hated Ron Weasley, I really did. But he was just so hard to hate, he was so friendly. I hated him because I was given the idea of hating him. And you're right, Fred, you're so right, it's all because I'm stubborn and proud and didn't want to be prove wrong that I couldn't get past these ideas. But, as time go on, I started to like Ron. Deep down, I considered him my friend. And deep down, I'm really jealous that he's dating Lavender. I don't hate him anymore, Fred, I don't. I really like him. I really _like _him. I've never told anyone that."

"And I was the best person to tell." He chuckled. "You're confessions will be all over the school by tomorrow. But I still can't believe you."

"The idea of me trying to persuade you should be enough." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "And if that's not enough, shall I remind you of the reaction I had to not knowing about this?"

"No, we don't have to go through that again." He laughed.

"Please let me see him." Hermione begged.

"I don't know…Madame Pomfrey didn't want you there because she thought it would bring Ron stress." Fred said fairly.

"Fred," She said softly, squeezing his hand and gazing into his eyes, "Please."


	14. Chapter 14

"So, my hand's still stuck in the bottle of mayonnaise, the cat's in the sink, the baby's crying…" Harry and Ginny laughed loudly at George's highly amusing and entertaining story.

"I had to do something, obviously-" George began.

"Er-my-nee." Someone mumbled.

"What's that, Harry?" George asked.

"I didn't say anything." Harry said.

"Er-my-nee." They heard again.

"It's coming from Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What's he saying? Oh my knee?" George asked, confused.

"Er-my-nee! Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, if only she cared." Harry said dismally.

The continued to stare at Ron for a few moments. Then, he surprisingly opened his eyes.

"H-Harry. G-Ginny. G-George." He said timidly. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you in the Hospital Wing, of course! You've been poisoned." George said casually.

"Oh, I was hoping it was a dream." Ron said softly. "What about this, was it a dream? I think I dreamed Hermione hated me because she lost her memory from a Quidditch accident. Pretty stupid, huh?"

Harry, Ginny, and George exchanged looks. "R-Ron, that actually happened." Ginny said.

"No! No no no!" He yelled hysterically. "I was hoping it was a dream! I was praying it was a dream! This can't be happening!"

"Ron, it's been happening for several months." Harry said truthfully.

"And it's not going to happen anymore." He said darkly.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Ginny asked softly.

"I'm done! I can't take it anymore! I can't stand it!" Ron screamed.

"But Ron, there's nothing we can do about her feelings towards you." George said calmly, and took a step away from him and stood closer to Ginny out of fear.

"Oh yes there is." He said sinisterly.

Hermione walked at such a fast pace that Fred had to jog to keep up with her.

"You know," Fred puffed as he caught up with her, "You look really hot when you're driven and angry."

"And you know," Hermione noted, not slowing her pace, "You're a lot less sexy when you're obnoxious."

Fred smiled at her, and she laughed. "You think I'm sexy?"

"Oh, Fred Weasley, don't act like you don't think or know you're hot! The only girl I can name in this whole school who doesn't find you attractive is your sister!"

"Too true." He laughed.

"There you go! I've proved my point!" She teased. "Now, c'mon, let's go, we're wasting time!" She said, grabbing his hand and speeding ahead.

"Slow down, you're going faster than a Firebolt!" Fred yelled happily.

"Ron, there's nothing we can do." Harry said calmly. "Just be nice to her and she'll want to be your friend. I think she's coming around, I really do."

"You don't think I've tried that!?" He roared. "I've been doing it since day one, in September! And its March now, Harry! And you've been telling for months that she's coming around, and nothings changed! She's pure evil! The old Hermione would have been crying over my sickbed, not doing whatever she's doing now! I want it over!"

"And how is that possible?" Ginny asked. George gave her a nervous glace before putting a bracing hand on her shoulder. Harry continued to stare at his angry friend.

Fred and Hermione had just about reached the Hospital Wing, when they heard Ron screaming, "I sick of it! I love her, okay, I love her! There, I said it! But you know what the problem is? She hates me! And I didn't do anything! I want it to end!"

Hermione gasped and started to run towards him, but Fred put his arm across her and gripped the wall which they were hidden behind. "No." He said confidently. "Give him a chance to say something."

"It can't end Ron, it can't!" Ginny cried. "We can't do anything about it!"

"Yes it can." Ron said darkly. "George, do you know how to do memory charms?"

"I, what? Memory charms?" George asked, caught off guard.

"Yes, memory charms!" Ron snapped.

"Well, I assume so…" George shrugged.

"I want a memory charm placed on me." Ron whispered.

"No!" Harry, Ginny, and George said in unison. Hermione and Fred exchanged glances, jaws opened.

"Yes!" Ron screamed. "I want every good memory about Hermione Granger erased from my mind! I want to hate her, or at least think nothing of her, like she does to me!"

"Ron, this is unnessicary. You've gone without Hermione for these past months; can't you go a few more? And you have a girlfriend, remember Lavender? And you still have me, and Ginny, George, Fred, and the rest of your family." Harry said bracingly.

"But that's the thing, Harry," Ron said calmly, "The truth is, I haven't learned how to go on without Hermione. I've been fooling you, everybody else, Hermione, and even myself that I don't need her that I don't care. That's not true. And Lavender, well she can do whatever she wants, I don't care, and I hate her at the moment."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. Fred's mouth was gaping open stupidly. He had never heard Ron say anything so deep, so smart. He slowly moved his protective arm from across Hermione's body to around her comfortingly.

"I. Want. A Memory Charm!" Ron yelled.

"No, I'm not doing this, Ron, its crazy! There are other options! I can even supply you with love potions for her for the rest of your life, free of charge!" George shouted.

"That's not the same!" Ron objected. "And, if you don't, do you know what I'll do? I'll put on my own memory charm, which might be pretty risky since I never learned how to do it! I might be mentally deranged for life! Or, I'll do exactly what she did! I'll put myself on a broom, and bewitch a bludger to hit me in the head, hoping all good memories of her will leave my brain!"

"Ron, that's serious! You could die! Or have problems for life!" Ginny screamed.

"Yeah, well that might happen if George doesn't proceed with putting a memory charm on me. It's the easiest way to make me happy. And it's the easiest way to keep me safe." Ron said.

"Oh my goodness." Hermione whispered.

"Don't worry, that won't happen. George will be able to convince him out of it, he always does. And he has Ginny and Harry to help him." Fred said to Hermione, shaking his head, but he didn't seem too sure of himself. He seemed to be trying reassuring himself more than Hermione.

"So what's it gonna be?" Ron said, crossing his arms. "You're making this a lot harder than it has to be, George."

"Why me?" George yelled.

"George, do you love me?" Ron said seriously.

"Why, of course I love you, Ron, you're my brother!" George laughed. "What kind of question is that?"

"If you love me, you'll want what's best for me. And what's best for me is to get rid of all happy memories of Hermione. That will make me happy, which is what's best for me." Ron told him. "And it's probably the best way, too. I'll do it, you know I will. I love Quidditch, what if it's the last time I play? And I know the incantation is _obliviate_, but I don't really know how to do memory charms. What if I can't remember the incantation afterward, because my brain's damaged? It could work and grant me my wish, or everything could go terribly wrong.

George sighed, and plopped into a chair, putting his face in his hands. "Conference."


	15. Chapter 15

Ginny and Harry huddled around George, and Ron started to pull the blankets off himself and tried to get out of bed. "Not you!" George snapped.

"This is outrageous!" Harry whisper-yelled. "You can't let this happen, George! You take away of all Ron's Hermione-orientated memories and he'll have nothing left! And you've heard about what Hermione's become, and that's all because Ron's not in her life! You can't go through with this!"

"The scary thing is I think he'll do it. That anger has been bottled up in him for so long, and now, after he almost dies, he has this impulsive feeling to do something big, to get rid of these horrible feelings he's got." Ginny said sadly.

"So, what are you saying, I should give him the memory charm?" George asked.

"Let- me- go!" Hermione grumbled.

"No!" Fred said, keeping his hold on her tight. "I can't! It's not what Ron wants!"

"He wants me!" Hermione protested.

"No, he wants you gone!" Fred objected.

"Ron, we've come to an agreement." George said. "I-I guess I'm g-going to have to give you a memory c-charm." He said, pulling out his wand. "W-whenever you're ready."

"I just want to say something. It's likely I'm going to be really rude and cruel to Hermione for the rest of my life. If she ever wonders, tell her it's not because I hate her, it's because I love her. I couldn't stand living like this, so that's why I'm making life easier for her." Ron said.

"Oh my god." Fred whispered, loosening his grip on Hermione, "He's actually doing it."

"And because I won't care anymore and it won't matter to me in the future, take care of Hermione. Keep her safe." Hermione had started crying. Fred again put his arm around her in comfort.

"Oh, and because I'm not in the picture, I want to help Hermione's love life. Set her up with Fred. She thinks he's the most attractive boy ever to walk these corridors, he thinks she's hot. It's all set." Fred quickly released his arm from around Hermione as if it burned.

"And now I'm ready." Ron sighed. "Give it to me."

George took a deep breath, and held out his arm with his wand in hand. He gave a nervous glance towards Ginny, who nodded through her tears.

"R-ready?" He stuttered.

"I think I'm readier than you…well, at least on the outside." He sighed, closing his eyes.

George raised his wand, and Hermione ran. This couldn't happen. Now she wanted him, and she couldn't have him taken away from her. "NOOOOOOO!" She screamed, and knocked George down.

"Whoa, Hermione, I thought it was Fred you fancied." George laughed as Hermione landed on top of him.

Hermione didn't even bother to help him up. "Ron!" She cried, running towards him.

"What?!" He said.

"Ron, Ron, you can't go through with this! You can't have you're memory taken away!" Hermione sobbed as she flung her arms around him.

"What do you mean? Wait, how do you know?" Ron asked hurriedly. Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny stared in awe.

"I was out in about, when I ran into Fred-

"Oh, this ought to be good." Ron snorted. "What were you doing, snogging in the broom cupboard?"

"I wish." Fred joked in an undertone to George.

"No, Fred told me that you what happened to you, how you had been poisoned and everything. I wanted to see you immediately. But I had to prove to Fred that I cared about you." Hermione explained.

Ron's eyes widened. "Is that true, Fred?"

"Yes." He said confidently. "Hermione was pulling my shirt in anger wanting answers. Then she confessed her deepest, darkest, feelings towards you. When I finally agreed to let her see you, she was practically flying across the corridors."

"I heard everything, Ron. All your confessions. And I think that is the bravest thing anyone has ever thought of. You're willing to get rid of all your memories of me just so can be happy, because it's impossible for you to be happy as long as you're away from me? That's, that's amazing." She said, teary-eyed.

"Well, er, yeah." Ron said awkwardly. He caught site of Fred and George's mischievous grins. He was never going to live this one down. He saw Ginny's knowing smirk. He wanted to slap her. And he saw Harry's face, mingled with confusion and happiness. He wanted to laugh. And then there was Hermione, looking determined, sad, pathetic, driven, and yet beautiful all at the same time.

"If anything, I owe you an explanation. Look, at the beginning of the year, when I had just gotten out of the Hospital Wing, my mind was filled with horrible memories of you, Ron. I hated you, I really did. I had my memories of you, and I hated the Ron I had gotten to know. But as time went on, you became just so hard to hate, you were so friendly and nice and funny. I started to hate you because I was given the idea of hate you. But Fred explained things to me that I was feeling but to scared to admit. He told me the truth; it's all because I'm stubborn and proud and didn't want to be proven wrong that I couldn't get past these ideas. But, as time go on, I started to like you. You're nice, funny, caring, compassionate, sweet, and you even inherited some of Fred and George's good looks." She laughed lightly, and Ron, Fred, and George joined in. "And deep down, I considered you my friend. And deep down, I'm really jealous that your dating Lavender. I don't hate you anymore, Ron, I don't. And I thought I liked you. And then I thought I had a crush on you. But after hearing what you just said, oh Ron, it's more than that. I think-I think I love you."

For a split second, Ron's eyes caught Hermione before she pressed her lips against his.

"Alright!" Fred cheering, and started clapping. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Well done, Ron!" George called. "Ow ow!" Harry and Ginny laughed.

"C'mon, guys." Ginny said, nudging Fred and George.

Ron and Hermione didn't part for several more seconds.

"You, you really love me?" Ron panted, catching his breath.

"With all my heart." She whispered, and kissed him again.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to that." He laughed.

"And I bet I've wanted to do the same longer than I can remember." Hermione said before she kissed him again.

So, Ron broke up with Lavender and immediately started dating Hermione. She was by his side every day in the Hospital Wing. Hermione's memories never came back naturally, but Ron told her all about their fun times they had together in the past, and Hermione realized that some of these memories had shown up in her dreams. Hermione continued to have these dreams and learned more about her past. And one day, Ron did something he should've done a long time ago; he showed her a pensive.

Did Fred and George's advice go unnoticed? Of course not! Ron still had a favor to cash in, and you better believe on Ron and Hermione's wedding day, George stood up, told a wedding speech, and read Ron's letters of love advice for all to hear.


End file.
